


Drapple Smut

by skinnylonglads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Apples, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drapple (Harry Potter), F/M, Fruit, Gay Draco Malfoy, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Punishment, Sadism, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), Spanking, Top Draco Malfoy, draco malfoy bottoms for an apple, he shoves an apple up his ass, im sorry, so many regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylonglads/pseuds/skinnylonglads
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple
Kudos: 2





	1. Drapple Smut

Draco wa sin the Great Hall with Pansy and Blaise when he sudently got a boner. Very hornu.

"I goot a go," he mutter as he excused himself from the table to go upstairs to the slytherni dorms. He knwe everyone was stuff their faces with food so no one would be up there.

Well, no one except...

Apple.

The love of Draco's life.

They had been togayther just 4 months but Draco knrw Apple was the one. They were perfect for eachither. Soulmates perhaps. Draoc didn't know if soulnates actualky existed but of they did then Apple was his and he was Apple's.

He finally reached the dungons amd wnet to his rooom. There was Apple. Lying in the bed being very seductive. There was roses petals and candles.

They were gonna have seggs.

Drak tore of his clothes and jumped on the bed. He started to kiss Apple very hard on Apple's apple mouth that Draco had magicked to be there. Drack9 moaned ver loud.

"A- a- Apple!," Draco moan3d. "fucc me hard please"

So Apple started to do that. Apple got out his big juicy apple dikk that Draco had magicked to be there and went to shove it in Draco butthole

BUT FIRSY PREPP BECOZ OWIE

Apple spat apple juice onto apple fingers that Draco had magicked to be there and slowly sticked in Dravo's butt.

Draco very stretch.

Draco and Apple moan load.

Very loud.

Appel takes out slimy apple juice apple fingers and licks them clean.

Drsoc arouse.

Apple lubes his apple dickie and puts it in Draco asshole. Draco screams because wow Apples good at segs.

Apple goes in and out in and out in and out of Draco while Draco moans. Draco comes and his stuff splatters.

"tsk tsk bad bou" Aple says angriky. "did I say you could come????"

"no" Draco said sad.

"you need to be punished" with that Apple slapps Draco's ass with his moist Apple hands that Draco had magicjed to be there. Draco moans so loud that the people in the Great Hall get scared. They think it's ghosts tho. Probablt Moaning Myrtle.

Apple goes back to slammeing into draco who screams becauee Apple is going to harsh. Apples spunk is sudenly inside Draco's asshol and he pulls out and flops on top of his blond boyfrind.

Apple puts kissess on Draco's neck lovinglt. He breathes in draco's smel. Draco smells like aoples and segs. It's a nice smeel.

"good seggs?" Aplle asked happy. Maybe Draco wasn't so naughty afterall.

"very good seks" Draco said even heppier.

They fell asleep and waked up when Blaise enters and screems when he sees Draco on a nasty dirty splattered bed with an Apple.

"wtf bro?" balsie asks very concern.

"I'm dating an Apple. We're in love" is Draco's simple response.

"ok cool you do you bro" Blaise says calmly and leaves so Draco has some more alone time with his bf.

The end


	2. Drapple Smut 2: Electric Boogaloo

Draco had lost his v card to Appke and they were goona go again. Rond 2 was hapoeneing.

Draco got a bonre again and so did Appll.

So much horn.

Draco went to succ apples peener. Licking and moaninh. He suckled very hard and Apple also moaned. Apples thrusterd into Draco's moth and dtaco almost choked on the big dickie.

Aplews juices splorted down Draco's throat. The fluids moistened the little dangly thing that swang at the back of Draco's throat.

Apple takes his peen out of Draco's mouth and grabs his bf's wang. He gives Draco a hand job and draoc moans. His apple hand moves around and around the shlong, emitting deep moans from the blond.

Draco r3leased into apple's hand.

"HOLY MOLY APPLE!" Drack said as he came. "I Love You"

"I love you too," apple smirled.

They bone for another hour and a half.

Blaise accidentally told Goyle about Draco doing the deed with an apple and Harry Potter overheard. Harry pottah was like a homophone but for apples(and the gays). He went full Regina George Reynolds Pamphlet and soon the whole school knew.

They all thought it was weird. Except Blaise and Ron. Blaise didn't care and Ron was sad he couldn't join in.

The Slytherins wanted to go to bed but Drapple was still going so they waited outside the door, horrified as the Malfoy Heir endlessly engaged in steamy coitus with a sentient piece of flavourful fruit.

The end


	3. Drapple Smut But Make It Emojis

🧑🏼  
👕  
👖Idk if it clear but this is Draco

✨🍏✨

👁️👄👁️

🍏👄🍏

🧑🏼  
👕  
👖🍆⬆️↗️

😏😏😏😏

👉👌 But make it 👉🍏

😩  
👕  
👖🍆💦

🧑🏼  
👕 ❤️ 🍏  
👖

🧑🏼  
🍏 💕 👕  
👖

🧑🏼💋🍏

The end 💚✨


	4. Draw Me Like One Of Your French Apples

Draco was an artist.

He ddi art.

He loved to draw still life. Fruit was one of his favourite things to draw. Especially apples. He got most of his fruit shipped from Franch because it always had great things like baguettes, the Louvre, and Americas favourite fighting frenchman

**LAFAYETTE!!!**

_wait wrong fandom_

He found a particularly green apple and set it ona stool in front of him. He grabbed his sketchbook and pencil and started to draw.

He paid special deatil to the curves of the apples round shape. The stem, the way the light shines off the droplets of water on it. It was a beautiful apple that would make a beautiful work of art.

Draco reteieved a green pencil to add colour to his drawing. He stares at the apple, focusing intently on its feateures as he tries to match the pencils to the corridorct shade if apple green.

Just then draoc stated to feel veey horny. He looked diwn to see he was getting a boner. It was the apple, the apple was turning him on.

He threw his art things aside and started to tickle his pickle. It did nothing. He was still hella horny. He would meed to have cold hard segs.

With the apple.

He ran over to the pedastal and grabbed dthe apple with all his might. He searches through his chest of drawers to find a bottle of lube. He squielrted the lube onto his hand nd prised his ass cheeks open. His hand slipped in is bussy and it opened even further.

Now that Draco was spread wide he got the apple and shoved it into his bussy.

It freakin hurt but he didn't care because it was also very erotic and he was a masochist. He pushed it further into his ass

He let out a whorish moan and tears prickles at the corners of his eyes.

It was painfully amazing and the best thing he'd ever felt. He gripped his peen and slowly jerked himself off, moaning constantly.

He was about to come on the floor when Suddenly... he heard a knock on the door.

"who is it?" he choked out, stopping himself from nutting

"just mee" Pansy said.

"okay I'll let you in in just a minute!" Draco said as he tryed to get the apple out of his ass.

"GASP" Draco gasped. The apple was stuck in his bussy.

_Fuck shit bitch ass fuck-_

_Why didn't he think about how he would get the apple back out?_

_He felt like such a cock sucking mother fucking cock a doodle dipshit_

Anywho. Now was the time to fix what was happening. Pansy was at the door and Draco was half naked with a raging hard-on and a piece of fruit lodged in his anal cavity.

He decided to first deal with the boner he quickly palmed himself until he nutted, covering his mouth to muffle the moans.

He used a quick scourgify spell to clean himself up and he pulled his pants up so he was fully clothed again. Quite dishevelled and flustered but fully clothed..

with an apple up his ass.

It was too far in for him to get it out now to he decided to keep it there while he let Pansy in and he'd deal with it later.

He grabbed another aplle and put it on the pedestal, reached for his sketchbook and started to pretend to be drawing.

"come in!" he shouted to Pansy and she entered.

"hey bestie!" she said happily. "hey bestie!!" Draco said back, wincing as he slightly clenched and the apple caused him to almost moan. Luckily for him he was able to cover it with a cough.

"omg cute art" pans said

"omg thx girlie you're too nice" Draco smiled.

"listen queen" Pansy said as she jumped into Draco's couch "I have tea"

"omg spill sis" Draco carefully sat down beside her. As he did, the apple wnet deeper and grazed his prostate nearly drawing another moan from him.

"so u know that bitch Lavender?"

"yeah?."

"well I heard she slept with..."

_It was going to be a long night._

✨🧚‍♂️ 💫 TO BE CONTINUED 💫🍏🧚‍♂️


End file.
